Midnight Kiss
by pairegal21
Summary: Peter and Claire being forced to attend another one of Nathan’s political parties which happens to be a New Years Eve and a deal between Peter and Claire make changes there relationship completely. They are related in this fic.


**This is my first ****oneshot based on New Year's eve with Peter and Claire, just got the idea in my head. I also was inspired from watching the movie atonement recently, so that's kind of included with them in this fic. I'll be updating 'here by me' soon just got the ending to write.**

**Summary: ****Peter and Claire being forced to attend another one of Nathan's political parties which happens to be a New Years Eve and a deal between Peter and Claire make changes there relationship completely. They are related in this fic.**

**Midnight Kiss**

Nathan had held a party in a hotel for New Years Eve, with his employers and of course his family attending. Claire was not happy about this, there was no one her age there, the only one closest to it was probably Peter. Simon and Monty couldn't even go because they were too young and it was passed their bed time.

The countdown was beginning and the lights had gone out. Peter and Claire had made a deal to kiss someone at midnight, and whoever didn't had to baby sit Monty and Simon for a month.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' Claire couldn't see a thing; she was walking around until her body brushed against someone else's. Alright this was going to be the guy she would kiss, she thought to herself.

The guy was actually the first to lean into her and press his lips onto hers. As his lips covered hers, she felt all warm and tingly and the urge to kiss him just as hard as he was kissing her. They were kissing like they were devouring each other. She never wanted to the kiss to end.

The lights came back on and Claire immediately pulled away from who she was kissing as did the guy. She wanted to run away as fast as she could, she had kissed her uncle and enjoyed it. She started walking off as fast as she could to the nearest room she could find.

'Claire, Wait, please!' Peter began walking after her. This whole kiss thing was his idea, it wasn't her fault they had been the ones to kiss or his, it didn't mean anything anyway, it couldn't, but Peter felt like he was trying to convince himself of that.

Claire went inside a room, and locked the door behind her. Peter saw which room it was, he asked her through the door, 'Please Claire, Open up. Nothing happened okay, it was just one kiss it didn't mean anything. It'll probably be some funny story you'll tell your grandkids some day or something. And you know I can get in this room using my powers.'

She just couldn't face him. She didn't know if she'd be able to control herself around Peter, that kiss they shared was amazing. She decided to head for the window its not like she could die from jumping out of it.

Peter walked through the door using his powers, and saw Claire opening the window.

'Claire what are you doing?'

She turned around with a guilty expression written all over her face. 'I just wanted some fresh air.'

'Well come back out there with me, you don't need to be in this room any longer.'

'I do.' Claire replied shyly.

'Why Claire? Look it was just an accident, its not like we kissed intentionally.'

'But when, uh… when we kissed, did you feel like there was something more to it?'

Peter thought to himself, what was she getting at? Maybe she did feel like it meant something more as well. It didn't matter though, Nathan was his brother and Claire's father, and nothing could happen even if he wanted it to.

She began to move away from him because she knew what the answer would be, that it hadn't meant something more to him as well. He was the one treating it like it was no big deal. She backed up to the book case in the room and was fiddling with the books there while waiting for his answer.

'No, it was just a kiss; a kiss doesn't always mean something. Some families kiss on the lips all the time.'

'But.' Claire sighed, she was about to say something but realised she shouldn't take the kiss thing any further.

'What?' Peter was moving closer to her again.

'Don't you think the kiss lasted a bit too long for it to…never mind.'

Peter kept moving closer to her, they weren't that far apart from one another like when the kiss had happened.

'Claire, it was only like that because we thought we were kissing other people.'

Her voice was barely above a whisper but Peter heard her, 'I doubt that.'

Claire looked up into his eyes, she was scared. Peter pressed his hands on either side of the bookcase, there was no escape. Claire began to try and kiss him again; if he pulled away then she'd know it really did mean nothing to him.

She reached Peter's lips and Peter didn't hesitate to bring his down to hers. That was all it took, then Peter took control. As he kissed her. Peter's hands found her waist and he lifted her up slightly, Claire wrapped her legs around him and Peter pushed her harder into the bookcase to steady themselves. Peter's lips travelled down her neck, kissing her more and more hungrily. 'Peter..' Claire was gasping for air. She was running her fingers through his hair, and then Peter stopped what he was doing and brought her back down into a standing position. He just realised what he had done.

'Claire I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened.' This time Peter was the one to walk out on her but Claire wouldn't let him go so easily, after what happened she now definitely knew that that kiss was the beginning of something else.

She reached the door before him and stood in front of it blocking his entrance.

'Claire we can't, please just let this go."

'Peter as you said before you can come in and out of this room whenever you want to, so why aren't you now? There's nothing standing in your way.'

Peter was so frustrated, putting his hands on his head he couldn't take it; he pushed Claire up against the door, kissing her again. There was no way he'd be able to stop himself now.

Claire began moaning his name again in between kisses, and stopped suddenly when there was a knock at the door.

'Peter and Claire, its Nathan, I saw you both rush over here before, I know the party's a little boring but I need you guys to make more of an appearance. This family has to be presented really well and together in the media.'

Peter and Claire didn't seem to care about Nathan's presence. They just wanted to be with each other so badly and now. Peter knew he would have to pull away from her again. He gave her one final kiss and moved away from her fixing his hair and clothes.

'Yeah, Nathan, we'll be out in a second.'

Claire was fixing the way she looked too. Her face was flushed there was no way she could step outside.

Peter quietly asked Claire 'Are you okay?'

Claire answered him seductively trailing her arms over his chest, 'Yeah I just can't wait till this party is over.'

Peter smirked at her.

Nathan was getting impatient, 'What are you two doing in there anyway?'

Peter and Claire finally opened the door. Claire answered Nathan this time, 'we were just getting some fresh air.'

**The End**

**And sorry I'm not so great at describing kiss scenes, my dialogue sucks cause I don't read books.**


End file.
